Almost
by Misto Kitty
Summary: DT SPD. Set during 'History,' Conner realizes that Sky is keeping the same secret he has been. Can a one night stand lead to something else? Slash. Slightly AU.


**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything you recognize.

**Author's Note:** Greetings all! This is my first story under the alter ego. A few notes before you go forth with the reading—this piece is an AU of the SPD/DT team-up _History_. That said, liberties are taken with the characters. If that bothers you, please, go no further. Also, the piece is slash, meaning it deals with situations between two consenting men. If that bothers you, again, go no further. In summary, if slash or suspension of disbelief bothers you, you shouldn't be reading this story. Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames or jumping on the bandwagon are not. On with the story…

--------------------

**ALMOST**

By Misto Kitty

_For my "little sister" Jepoliant_

_And I almost had you  
__But I guess that doesn't cut it  
__Almost loved you  
__I almost wish you could have loved me too._

The halls of the SPD Academy were silent, eerie, almost like all life had deserted them for the evening. Conner McKnight stifled a yawn. Cruger had made the executive decision for himself, Kira and Ethan to remain here overnight. Their battle with Gruumm's minions had gone well, but, after all the zord battles were over, night had fallen and Cruger thought it best to worry about sending them back to the correct time after a good night's sleep.

Sleep… that thought made him laugh. Sleep was the absolute last thing he planned on doing tonight. With any luck… he let that thought trail off as he entered the common room. Ethan was back in the guest quarters that Cruger had assigned to them. The room was bare, utilitarian and depressing. However, the former Blue Dino Ranger was out like a light. In just one year, Conner had forgotten that Ethan could sleep through an earthquake. Kira had her own room next door to theirs and the SPD Rangers had loaned them pajamas, but none of that was on his mind.

He smiled, taking in the figure sitting on one of the sofas. Sky Tate, the SPD Blue Ranger, a self-righteous, egotistical, untrusting, _gorgeous_ man… He had one leg tucked under the other, flipping through the SPD handbook. What kind of sick person read a handbook for leisure? Conner didn't even read books for leisure. Today had been informative in more ways than one and he had realized pretty quickly that Sky was keeping the same secret that he was. He also estimated that, comparing his age fifteen years ago, that Sky was perhaps a year or two older than him. Not that that little fact would deter him in the slightest…

"Tate," Conner said in greeting as he stepped into the common room.

Sky looked up, startled for a moment, but he smoothed that look over and replaced it with an expression of sheer neutrality. "McKnight," he replied. "I thought you were in bed."

"I could say the same thing about you."

Those blue-gray eyes were giving him a wary look. "Did you need something?"

"Bottle of water?" he suggested, hoping it sounded more like a question than a statement. Sky rose gracefully from the couch, moving with a feline grace that made Conner's mouth go dry. He moved to the food replicator and pushed a few buttons. A moment later, a bottle of water materialized. He crossed the room, holding the bottle out. "Here."

Conner grinned, taking the opportunity to brush his fingers against Sky's as he grasped the offering. That seemed to throw him for a loop, but he shook it off, sitting in his previous position on one of the couches. "Thanks," Conner replied and proceeded to arrange himself on the sofa next to Sky.

That made Sky give him a truly worried look. Conner wasn't sure what the worry was about, but he had a few guesses. "Are you sure you didn't need anything else?" Sky asked in a voice that clearly indicated he wanted out of the situation but didn't want to seem rude. Oh – he needed to squirm for a few minutes.

"Oh, you know," Conner replied airily. "Can't sleep in a strange place, so I thought I'd see if someone else is up—and _you_ are up—and chat."

"Okay," Sky said slowly, sounding really unsure.

"So, what's going on between you and Syd?"

Sky blinked, moving a fraction of an inch away from him. "Uh, nothing."

"Really? I'd have thought that any guy here would kill to date her." He paused, purposely trying to sound thoughtful. "I'd date her—I think she's just my type."

The SPD Ranger made an incoherent noise in the back of his throat.

"You're right—she's probably not my type. I don't think she's _your_ type either."

"What?"

"So what about Z? She have anyone special?"

"I—I don't think so."

"Huh, well what do you know?" Conner gave Sky a sidelong glance. "You've got two extremely attractive women on the same squad as you and you haven't tried to start anything with them? I'd so have started dating them a long time ago."

"Fraternization between squad members is not allowed." Sky seemed to have finally found his voice. "Besides, you hardly know any of us," he ended curtly.

"True, but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't like to."

He eyed Sky up and down, going as slowly as he could, just so that there was no way that Tate could mistake his purpose. He took in the tight blue t-shirt that hugged his torso, showing off defined arms and pecs and a flat stomach. His eyes went to the loose gray sweatpants that did little to disguise the package that Sky was sporting. His fingers were long and elegant, his features chiseled, his skin tan and soft-looking, but those crystal blue eyes were terrified beyond belief. He clutched his handbook in a death grip.

"We should both get to bed," Sky said quickly.

"How long have you known you're gay?" Conner responded.

A noise like a strangled bird came out of his mouth while his cheeks were stained with a pink flush. "I'm not gay," he retorted hotly.

"Oh come on," Conner scoffed. "Trust me, I went through the same thing. I know the signs." He paused. "You work with two beautiful women, yet you didn't check either one of them out today."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Doesn't it? Then why were you checking Bridge out?"

"I was not checking Bridge out."

"So you staring at his ass for thirty straight seconds was just my imagination?"

"No! I—you—we… it doesn't mean anything."

"Uh-huh."

"This is ridiculous," Sky hissed, standing up roughly.

"I agree."

Conner stood up quickly, faster than Sky would have expected. He loved having his Dino-Gem powers back temporarily. He grasped Sky by his upper arms, pulling him close to him. Fleetingly, he acknowledged that Sky was taller than him and more built, but catching someone unaware and off-balance had its advantages. With no time for the Blue Ranger to react, he pressed his lips to Sky's, giving him a hard kiss.

For a moment, Sky was frozen and then… Conner was surprised when he felt Sky relax and begin to kiss him back. For a moment, they were kissing each other with a passion that kindled the fire in his stomach. For a moment, this was heaven…

Abruptly, Sky pulled away. "What the hell was that?" he snapped.

"Getting out of denial."

Moving quickly again, Conner moved in for another kiss. He turned Sky towards the couch, pushing him to sit down. However, that didn't come off as eloquently as he had hoped. Sky didn't quite land on the couch and ended up falling on the floor. Torn between amusement and embarrassment, Conner lowered himself onto the couch, staring down at Sky.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Ow," was the groan that floated to his ears.

Sky pushed himself into a sitting position and was regarding Conner with some trepidation in his eyes. But underneath that, he could see an intense curiosity, maybe even something that bordered on lust. Conner was amendable to a one-night stand, if Sky wanted to indulge. Besides, if the sweatpants stretched across his groin said anything, tonight was definitely going to be good… probably great.

"So, where do you want to go?"

"What?"

"Well, I don't think you want to continue this out here, where God and anyone could walk in on us. I would suggest my room, but Ethan's in there."

"My room," Sky said softly.

"What about Bridge?"

"He's probably up on the roof – he does that most nights."

"Okay."

They stood up and silently walked out of the lounge. Conner's heart was beating a fast staccato in anticipation. He had hoped that his slightly ridiculous plan to sleep with Sky would work and he appeared to have succeeded. The room was empty when they entered. The lights were off and darkness enveloped them as the door slid shut. Sky reached behind himself and locked the door. This was it…

Sky surprised him yet again by being the one to start their next kiss. His hands were at Conner's waist and he took the opportunity to run his hands up and down Sky's chest. Electricity, fire… Sky pushed him backwards and down onto his bed. He responded to the deep kisses, exploring Sky's mouth, tasting the remnants of a mint and coffee, but something else that was uniquely Sky. He closed his eyes, arching his back. This felt so good… and who the hell had Sky been fooling? He had definitely done this before.

Those warm lips left his and pressed kisses down his jaw to his neck where he proceeded to suck on his pulse point. "Jesus," he hissed and then his eyes flew open. "Are you a virgin?" he gasped.

"No," Sky murmured. "I've just never done this with a guy."

"Oh hell." Conner grasped Sky's shoulders, flipping him over and reversing their positions so that the Blue Ranger was pinned beneath him. "You're about to learn from the master," he said, his voice a low growl.

He tugged on the hem of the blue t-shirt, pulling it up and over Sky's head. He paused for a moment to shed his own shirt—a gray SPD shirt that had probably belonged to Sky at one point in time. He ran his hands over Sky's chest, appreciating the moan of anticipation and the gasp. He lowered his head to his collarbone, sucking gently, almost laughing as Sky began to writhe beneath him.

"Please," Sky said, his voice hoarse and low.

"Baby," Conner said with a smirk, sitting back on his heels. "You are going to scream before tonight is over."

--------------------

The sun shone brightly through the window. Conner groaned, closing his eyes tighter. The only thing he acknowledged was that Sky was no longer curled up against his side, like he had been a few hours earlier. He shifted, inhaling Sky's scent and realizing that the running water probably meant his absent bed-mate was in the shower. He didn't know what time it was – and he didn't care. This kind of exhaustion and euphoria only came from great sex… and for someone who had never had sex with a guy before, Sky was quick to pick things up, creating a mind-blowing experience…

The doors hissed open. Conner opened one eye and watched as Bridge came into the room, picking up the pieces to his uniform. The Green Ranger seemed completely nonplussed that Conner was in Sky's bed—naked—and only covered with a sheet.

"Hi," he said, reaching up to wipe the sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning," Bridge responded.

"You're really calm," Conner commented as Bridge gathered up his shower things and started for the door, probably to use the public showers Cruger had showed them on the grand tour yesterday.

"Should I not be?" Bridge paused at the door, glancing towards the private bathroom for a moment. "And, unless I'm very much mistaken, Sky's in there hoping you'll join him."

"Seriously?"

Bridge nodded. "Cruger wants all of us in the command center at noon."

"Thanks," Conner said sincerely, wondering just how homosexuality was viewed fifteen years in the future. Had things really changed? He didn't tend to tell others or even express his orientation, just continued to comment on attractive girls. The act still had most people fooled. Bridge left the room and Conner briefly wondered where the Green Ranger had slept last night. It hadn't been in this room.

The shower water shut off and Conner felt a vague sense of disappointment that Sky hadn't waited a few more minutes for him. He heard some shuffling coming from inside the bathroom and Sky emerged with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Water droplets clung to his neck and his hair was still damp. God, he made a really sexy picture like that.

"You're awake." Sky came into the bedroom and stretched out next to him on the bed, running one hand up his bare chest.

"Mmmm," Conner murmured, trying to ignore the tingles that the simple touch created. "Bridge said you wanted me in the shower with you."

"You were still asleep," Sky pointed out. No reaction to Bridge being in here.

"Sorry, I was still trying to figure out how you did that thing with your tongue last night."

Sky laughed. "I was improvising."

"I figured."

He met Sky's gaze, those blue eyes so different from last night. They had betrayed his terror, his anxiety last night. Today, he seemed calm, at peace… but there was also a sparkle of mischief. Conner knew they would make it to the noon briefing – barely. And his body was completely relaxed. Last night, when Conner had first descended upon him, he had been a little tense, shaking with nerves, but that had soon melted away into a sensuality that was an instant turn-on. Conner almost felt sorry for whoever Sky ended up with for life. One look from those blue eyes and a thrust from his hips and the person would be putty in his hands.

"How much time do we have?"

"Briefing's at noon." Conner flipped the sheet away from him and tugged the towel away from Sky's waist. He rolled to his side, swinging one leg over Sky's hips and pinning him to the mattress. Leaning down and combing his fingers through Sky's damp hair, he pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "You have to promise me something," he murmured against his lips.

"What?" Sky asked, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"Stop hiding." The SPD Ranger sighed and turned his head, averting his lips from Conner's. "Babe?" he asked, lowering himself onto his elbows so that he could more easily run his fingers through Sky's hair.

"That's not as easy as it sounds," he whispered.

"Why? Are there still anti-gay hate crimes?"

"No, but…"

Conner could have smacked himself for not seeing it sooner. "Who do you like?" He paused. "Is it Bridge?"

Sky turned back towards him, one hand going to his face and stroking his cheek. "You have hazel eyes," he said, something akin to wonder in his voice.

"Come on, don't change the subject. Do you like Bridge?"

"Yes, but he's not gay."

"You never know. He struck me as a pretty open-minded guy. Talk to him."

"Conner," Sky started, his eyes full of an unknown emotion. "What is this?"

"Sex… and a heart-to-heart talk." He paused, gently giving Sky an open-mouthed kiss. Neither of them could deny their arousal now. "We're not going to see each other again. Besides, I shudder to think about what I'd look like now."

"I don't know – you're still kind of sexy."

"That's not the point. The point is that you can't keep hiding – you need to tell people. The only reason I picked up on it is because I know what to look for. Sky," he murmured, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You are too beautiful to not get out there and live."

"No day, but today."

"Exactly."

He leaned down, meeting Sky's lips for a long, hard kiss. He didn't know if Sky would take any of his words to heart, but… their time together was now measured in hours. He wanted to enjoy the time they had left together and maybe he could get Sky to do that amazing thing with his tongue again. Conner moved his lips down to his pulse point, licking and then gently sucking. He was rewarded by a pointed moan from Sky.

Conner reached down between their bodies, finding what he was searching for and grasping it. Sky's hips sprang off the mattress… he smiled to himself and continued his assault, the noises Sky was making coming closer and closer to screams…

At eleven-thirty, he found himself standing under the cool spray of the shower, one hand pressed to the tile, his face tilted upward. He didn't understand why he felt so depressed at leaving. He had gotten what he wanted – and so much more than he expected. It was so simple he nearly laughed at it – in less than twenty-four hours, Sky had become special to him, to the point that he had situated himself in his heart. Conner had spent so much time telling Sky that he needed to move on, live… without Sky, that seemed long and dreary.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist. Sky's head rested on his shoulder, lips grazing his neck. Conner leaned back against him.

"Do you have to go?" There was a note of plaintive pleading.

"Yes, because even if I told Cruger I was staying here, he would hunt me down, hog-tie me and throw me through a time-hole."

Sky shuddered, suppressing a sob.

"Shit, Sky," Conner muttered, turning around in his embrace. "We can't do this to ourselves. It will only hurt more."

"It hurts enough now."

"I know, babe, I know."

He gently rested his hands on the back of Sky's neck, pressing a few quick kisses to his lips. They became deeper, more passionate. In those few frantic, hungry kisses, he could feel something, like he was standing on the edge of a cliff, but a safety rope was tied around his waist. He wasn't sure what that meant other than venturing into the great unknown and finding the person that he was meant to spend his whole life with.

"We're going to be late," he whispered.

Conner wasn't sure how they managed to get out of the shower, dry off and get dressed, all he knew was that it seemed to take a million kisses to accomplish each task. A few, forbidden kisses exchanged in the empty hall outside the command center and he found himself standing with Kira and Ethan, listening to Cruger talk about sending them to their own time. He and Ethan weakly protested that they needed to stay, but their arguments were overruled. All he could do was watch Sky across the room, watch the emotion clouding those eyes.

Vaguely, he made another crack directed at Syd, catching the amusement in Sky's eyes. He registered Sky talking about the soccer camps that he would open. None of that mattered…

"Goodbye, Dino Rangers," Kat said. "Your memory of us will be erased."

What? But it was too late. He caught one last fleeting look at Sky – saw the pain and love etched so clearly in his features. And then…

Reefside High – back after one year, how ridiculous was that?

"Think Doctor Oliver's down there?" Kira asked.

He grinned and followed his friends towards the reception. Distantly, he recalled blue eyes, strong arms and spicy aftershave, but couldn't remember where. He shrugged it off – he had never been with a guy who had blue eyes and tried to concentrate on the party.

Fifteen years later, he would watch the news about the SPD B-Squad and those blue eyes wouldn't seem like a dream, but he couldn't remember why.

_The End  
__1 – 2 December 2005_


End file.
